


Sleep Well and Sweet Dreams

by KillThemWithCandy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillThemWithCandy/pseuds/KillThemWithCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well and Sweet Dreams

It was all very dull. The colors were faded, as if put through a sepia tone filter or someone spilled coffee on a page. There was no brightness. There was barely any color. The only color was blue.

There was a small blue object. Something lying atop the bed in the corner.

The bed was Dipper's. Now that she looked around this was definitely their shared room.

She went to the bed and lifted the blue object. A jacket. A blue jacket. The blue jacket she had seen for her brother, with a small blue pine tree to match the one from his hat. He had loved the gift. He wore it often, especially since winter was coming and the days were getting colder. She was sure there were even nights when he slept in it. She lifted the garment into her arms and held it against her chest. It was comforting to have something to hold onto when she didn't have her brother's hand.

Dipper would know what to do.

Where was Dipper?

She turned and left the room.

The gift shop was empty.

She didn't remember going down the stairs.

Her mind was protesting against something. Something was wrong and her brain knew it but she couldn't think of what.

Her brother's jacket was still warm in her arms and she held it tight.

"Dipper?" She called out to the emptiness.

The vending machine's light flickered and the bulb cracked. She winced at the loud sound. It was dark.

"Dipper?" She called once again. She clutched the jacket closer to her and shuffled about the shop. The merchandise was dusty, the mirror was cracked and falling apart, the cash register was rusted over and empty, and everything was still so dull.

She headed outside.

Something was definitely wrong here. She knew it, she just couldn't place her finger on it. There was something terribly off and it scared her.

The yard was destroyed. There were holes in the ground, the golf cart was broken, trees were toppled, everything was wrong. So very, very wrong. She had to find out what, but she didn't know where to start.

"Dipper!" She was getting desperate.

She found herself running. She sprinted through town, clinging to her brother's jacket like a lifeline. As if it was actually her brother and could protect her from anything.

The town looked no different from the Shack. Everything was covered in a layer of dust, windows were shattered, nothing was working properly, and there was still no color.

She was starting to hate sepia.

Her feet finally slowed as she came to the dump. Perhaps her brother was here? He and McGucket often talked about things to help the ex-genius' memory.

The words spray painted on the little hovel weren't right. She knew they should've said McSuck it, but they didn't. She couldn't quite tell what it was, but she knew it was wrong.

Inside was just as empty as everything else. She found the laptop, broken nearly beyond recognition, and a pair of shattered glasses. Everything was broken, even the framed news articles about McGucket's decent into madness.

She was frightened.

"Dipper!" She gripped the jacket and bit back tears, "Dipper, where are you?" She rushed out of the hovel and looked around, "McGucket? Is there anyone here?"

No reply came.

She ran back into town, calling out any name she could think of, from Wendy to Pacifica to Robbie and even Lazy Susan.

There was nothing. Windows were shattered. The world was still in sepia.

She was alone.

She gripped her brother's jacket and buried her face in the blue fabric. She took solace in the bright color and forced herself to stay calm.

What would Dipper do?

Dipper would figure out what was going on. But how could she? How could she figure out what was happening? Dipper was the smart one. Dipper was the brilliant one. Dipper was the one who knew things. She didn't know how this was happening. She didn't understand it at all.

Where was everyone?

Where was Dipper?

Where was the color?

Suddenly there was clarity. She knew what had been pestering her the whole time. She realized she had been in the bedroom in Piedmont and then came out to the gift shop in Gravity Falls. She realized she'd barely run any distance before she'd arrived in town. She recognized the things that didn't make sense, the things that shouldn't have been.

She looked up and couldn't stop the sudden onslaught of tears. The jacket was gray. The world had been drained of even the drab brown tones and gone grayscale. And yet even then she felt relief. Because grayscale was familiar. Grayscale meant she wasn't alone.

"Wow, Shooting Star, your nightmares are-"

She jumped and grabbed the demon, "Bill!" She pulled him against her chest and clung to him like a lifeline, "Thank you! Thank you so much. I was so scared...."

The demon took her hands and pulled them off him, "Okay, that's enough contact. Jeez, I thought this was boring but apparently you really have a fear of loneliness."

She stiffened, "Don't you try pulling anything, Dorito. I'll get Dipper and Grunkle Stan and we'll ward this house from demons faster than you can blink."

Bill laughed, "I just saved you from your nightmare, kid! You should be grateful!"

She looked down at the jacket in her hands, "I want to wake up."

"Kid, it's barely past midnight in the physical realm. Your human brain n-"

"I want to wake up!"

"Yeesh! No need to get angry!" Bill slid backwards, "Fine, go ahead." He snapped his fingers.

She shot out of bed and immediately scrambled out of it and across the floor. She pulled herself up into Dipper's bed, waking him up.

"Huh? Mabel?"

She grabbed him and buried her face in his neck, "Had a bad dream."

Dipper sighed and wrapped his arms around his sister and ran his hands lazily through her hair, "It's okay, Mabes. I gotcha. Nothing's gonna get to you if I have anything to say about it. And you know Grunkle Stan would run from Gravity Falls all the way here if he thought you were in trouble."

She smiled, "Yeah. Thanks Dipper. You're the best." He readjusted so Mabel had a pillow and enough blankets and they fell back asleep together.

An all seeing eye watched the interaction, intrigued and confused.

Siblings who cared about each other.

What an odd concept.


End file.
